


A Sanvers Christmas story

by Amanda7902



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jamie saywers Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda7902/pseuds/Amanda7902
Summary: This story about Maggie and Alex on Christmas morning with their daughter Jamie  while they was open up their Christmas gift with their families including Kara and their mother
Relationships: Alex Danvers Maggie saywers
Kudos: 1





	A Sanvers Christmas story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story about sanvers Christmas with their daughter Jamie this is set after they got married and they want have to start a family of their own and Alex want to carry the baby for them

Maggie was wake up before Alex did cause she has a

Special gift for her’s wife Alex hope that she love it 

It is very pretty ring and Alex was wake up and she 

walk in to the living room to see what Maggie 

Was doing in the living room and she just walk behind 

Her wife and daughter and give them a couple kiss

And say that she said she love them very much and 

Merry Christmas to both of them and Maggie say

Alex I got you a special Christmas gift and it 

Here and Maggie had it to Alex to open up and Alex 

Saw what is a ring and it have written on the inside of it 

Say ride or die on it that Maggie and Alex saying 

And Alex got up and give Maggie a kiss on her

Lips and say Maggie I love the ring so much 

Jamie Danvers saywers comes in the room 

To see what was going on with her mom’s 

In the living room and she gives them both 

Hug and say merry Christmas moms

Maggie told her daughter Jamie to get 

Ready for today cause her auntie Kara and

Her grandma was coming over for Christmas 

Dinner and Kara say that she was bring 

Some one with her to dinner probably be her

Best friend Lena Luther Alex was say to her wife 

Maggie Danvers hope that everyone have wonderful 

Christmas and new year


End file.
